


You're fuckin' perfect to me

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [70]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It was one of those nights.It happened, even though not often; Yuto saw them coming a mile away, he knew all the signs and went eagerly looking for them, never left unsatisfied.It happened when Hikaru felt a little down, when he felt insecure, when he had had a bad day. Or, well. Most of the times when he had dressed up like a woman for ItaJan, which was what made Yuto the most uncomfortable.





	You're fuckin' perfect to me

**Title: **You’re fuckin’ perfect to me

**Characters: **Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

**Pairing: **Yaotome/Nakajima

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **4.391

**Prompt: [346\. The innocent can never last](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [12 – Fingering](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version.

It was one of those nights.

It happened, even though not often; Yuto saw them coming a mile away, he knew all the signs and went eagerly looking for them, never left unsatisfied.

It happened when Hikaru felt a little down, when he felt insecure, when he had had a bad day. Or, well. Most of the times when he had dressed up like a woman for ItaJan, which was what made Yuto the most uncomfortable.

Anyway, he noticed it was one of those nights just by the way his boyfriend started kissing him, right after they had set foot inside their hotel room.

“Yu...” he murmured in his ear, low, enough to make the younger shiver.

And just like that, Yuto’s mind adapted to the direction this was going.

“Yes?” he replied with a cocky smile, because he _always_ felt cocky at times like these. And Hikaru didn’t mind, either.

The elder rolled his eyes for a moment, before pushing him on the mattress and straddle him, his hands playing with the collar of his shirt.

“Do you really need to ask every time?” he complained, letting his hips give a small roll, smiling at the younger’s moan. 

“I'm so sorry, but it’s so rare that I have to take all I can get.” Yuto replied, raising an eyebrow and smiling openly to him, reaching forward to kiss his lips.

Hikaru let him do that, and once he pulled away he shook his head.

“You’re more than welcome to present a formal complaint, Yutti, but I really didn’t think you minded how things went in our relationship.” he commented, brushing a finger down his boyfriend’s nose.

“I don’t.” Yuto confirmed, nodding. “Though I have to admit, having you so willing to give yourself is another beast entirely.”

Hikaru laughed at that, giving him another quick kiss.

“Fine, I’ll let you have fun. Only seems fair.” he took a deep breath, rolling his hips again for good measure, enjoying the look on his boyfriend’s face at that. “I _need _you, Yutti.” he murmured then, his lips moving to the younger’s jaw, planting a trail of kisses down until he reached his neck, when he bit softly on the tender skin.

“I got you.” Yuto told him, smirking a little in the groan Hikaru’s attention on him drew out.

The elder raised his head and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Please, tell me I don’t usually sound so mushy and patronizing.”

Yuto laughed, nodding vigorously.

“Much worse.” he informed him, wrapping his arms around him to hold him closer. “Lucky for you, I love you. And I like it a lot, too. Makes me feel...” he stopped, shaking his head. “But this is not about me, is it?” he murmured then, and with a quick movement he pushed Hikaru and rolled, ending up on top of him whilst the elder’s back hit the mattress.

“Even though I'm the one who asked, I still wish it was.” Hikaru replied, his breath a little bit more troubled now. “You have no idea how this makes me feel. How _exposed_. How defenceless.” he shook his head and chuckled, slightly embarrassed. “I never pegged myself as a control freak, so I guess that I’m just nervous to leave it to you. Specifically.”

Yuto would’ve gotten offended, hadn’t he known the elder for ages now; he got exactly what he meant, and loved him even more for it.

“I'm fine.” he replied simply, shrugging. “The fact that I let you in control most of the times doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the way you look just like this.” he leant down, playfully nipping at his ear. “_Defenceless_, like you said. It kind of turns me on.” he admitted, smiling triumphantly when the elder moaned in response to his words.

“I guess you’ll just have to show me.” Hikaru said then, his voice low and needy now, and Yuto knew that it was no show, that it was for real, because Yaotome didn’t have any guile when it came to times like this.

He made a quick work of their clothes, unwilling to waste time teasing him. It would’ve been much easier being with him like this, had Hikaru been a little more like him.

But the elder didn’t care for having time wasted when he was in this mood, he didn’t care for any particular attention to his specific needs and he didn’t care for any baiting. In time, Yuto had learned how to deal with that, in the most efficient way possible.

He brought a hand around the elder’s cock, stroking it lazily, his mouth still wandering throughout his neck, collarbone and shoulders, making him feel soon overwhelmed.

“Yutti...” he murmured in admonishment after a while, making the younger laugh.

“I know, I know.” he said, apologetic. “No screwing around. Only screwing you. Gotcha.” he joked, getting up on his knees and throwing an amused look at him.

“Aren’t you romantic.” Hikaru replied, but he was smiling as well.

“So, since we’ve been all business and no heart...” Yuto went on, reaching down to the elder’s suitcase. “Tell me you’ve been smart and you’ve brought lube.”

Hikaru raised a foot, brushing it down the younger’s calf in a playful manner, a devious look on his face.

“I thought you were the smart one in this relationship.” he teased him. Yuto turned to look at him and made a face; they were both well aware that this was an exception, and that Yuto would’ve eventually been the one to pay the lack of lube.

Luckily for him, the elder hadn’t failed his task, apparently; he found it in a lateral pocket of the suitcase, and proceeded to throw it at him.

“After that, I should have you do this on your own.” he threatened him, but Hikaru didn’t take him too seriously; he knew how much the younger enjoyed getting his hands on him, there was no way he was missing out on the chance.

“Whatever you say, my love.” he sat up, taking his face in his hand and kissing him, as to dismiss him. “So, hands and knees then?” he added, smirking at the twitch Yuto’s body had at that.

“Whatever you say, my love.” he managed to mock him, staying perfectly still as the elder got into position.

It was a wonder to look at, Yuto always thought that. As much as he loved Hikaru being in control, as much as he enjoyed whenever he was the one at the elder’s complete mercy, this was a whole other thing.

He crawled on the mattress, slowly, reaching behind him and brushing his finger’s down Hikaru’s side, smiling when he heard him let out a soft laughter, ticklish.

He leant down to press a kiss on his hip, then, biting on it hard enough to leave a mark as the elder squirmed.

“You better do something real very soon, Yuto.” he hissed, pushing his hips back when the younger’s fingers reached his entrance, brushing softly over it.

“Impatient.” Yuto reproached him, reaching for the newly found lube and squeezing a small amount over his fingers. “You’d deserve to be teased until I have you begging to come.”

Hikaru laughed and shook his head, but the way his entrance clenched at the touch of Yuto’s fingers told the younger it wasn’t such a remote possibility.

He got to work, anyway, because he knew better than to challenge the elder’s tolerance.

He let one finger slip inside, slowly, and soon he was moving it around, circling it to let Hikaru feel it, letting it reach as deep as he could.

Yaotome rolled his head back and moaned, shamelessly, because whenever he particularly liked something he made a quick work of his pride and let go, something Yuto’s ego appreciated immensely in him.

As he slipped the second finger in he leant down, licking teasingly around the rim as he pushed inside, and there went all of the remnants of Hikaru’s self-restraint.

The innocent could never last, not at this game; because, as unused as Yuto was to it, he still knew his boyfriend’s body and his tastes better than he knew his own. It helped, also, that Hikaru seemed to think that whatever Yuto did to him came straight from Heaven to make his life blissful.

Yuto adored how biased toward him he was.

“_Kami_.” the elder hissed, as Yuto’s tongue gained entrance alongside his fingers. “I don’t tell you enough, Yu, but those hands are so wasted on you. You should either let me have them or dump me and find someone who let you put them to use more often.”

Yuto pulled away and laughed out loud, the fingers now scissoring the elder’s entrance.

“It’s good because it’s rare.” he corrected him, trying to reach deeper. He knew he had struck gold when Hikaru’s rim tensed around his phalanxes, his whole body twitching and a filthy moan leaving his mouth. “And, okay. Maybe I'm not bad at it.” he added, smirking.

“Another one.” the elder hissed, his voice a complete mess. “Don’t be stingy and don’t be a tease. I asked for this, I want it. Give me another finger, Yutti.”

Nakajima breathed in deeply, the raw need in his boyfriend’s voice doing wonderful things to him. He reached forward, his fingers still deep inside of him, and got close to his face so that he could look him in the eyes.

“Hikka.” he murmured, leaning down to kiss the side of his head. “Do you want me to let you come like this?”

Hikaru turned his head around, throwing him a confused look.

They had never managed that; whilst countless times Yuto had come only by his boyfriend’s fingers working him to perfection, he had always had the feeling that –as much as he said he enjoyed this – Hikaru always needed to get more than that to actually get off.

But the way he was currently writhing, the desperation with which he had asked, made Yuto feel much more confident than usual. He could do this, if Hikaru would’ve let him.

Slowly, incredibly so, his boyfriend nodded. Yuto smiled in response, and pulled his fingers away.

“Off to a very bad start.” Yaotome told him, wincing for the sudden feeling of loss.

“Turn around.” Yuto told him, kissing his lips. “Get on your back. If I'm going to do this, I want to watch you properly.”

Hikaru didn’t argue with that; he laid down on the bed, shamelessly spreading his legs and using his heels to bring his boyfriend back between them.

Yuto chuckled, unable to resist the temptation to kiss him again, harder this time. As he propped himself up on a hand next to the elder’s head, he went back to work, now letting three of his fingers challenge the resistance of Hikaru’s rim.

Yaotome almost _wailed_ into the kiss, biting hard on the younger’s lower lip; he was a complete mess by now, and Yuto felt it much better this way, now that he had his writhing body right underneath his own.

He moved his fingers as deep as he could, striking the same spot over and over again. Hikaru had his eyes clenched, but it didn’t matter, not as long as Yuto could see him like that, moaning and squirming and confusedly asking Yuto to keep going. As if he was going to stop.

“Do you need me to touch you?” the younger asked him after a while, and the determined way Hikaru shook his head was enough to make _him_ groan.

“I can go... I think I can manage like this.” he panted, pushing down to meet the younger’s hand. “Kami, Yuto, your fingers are a true work of art. I don’t think it compares to anything you could do to me, it’s so...” he choked on his words as Yuto thrust them inside harder. “Let me come, Yutti. Please.” he said then, the desperation in his voice working Yuto up as nothing else ever.

He focused on his task, his mouth reaching down to bite on the elder’s neck, keeping him on edge, his body so tense it felt as if it was going to break. And then, as he pushed inside and the younger rolled his hips down he was coming, so damn _hard_, rolling his head back against the pillow, his legs holding tight on Yuto’s frame as if he didn’t want to ever let go of him.

Nakajima let him recover for a moment before slipping his fingers out, enjoying the wince of pain on his face. He then moved down, licking the mess on Hikaru’s stomach languidly, making sure to clean him up before raising his eyes, finding the elder looking intently at him.

“What do you want from me?” Hikaru asked, his knee poking the younger’s painful erection. “Ask and ye shall receive.”

Yuto smiled, then he gave a quick kiss to the younger stomach and proceeded to lay down next to him, turning his head so that he was facing him.

“Your mouth.” he said, promptly. “I want to come in your mouth. Won’t take long.” he admitted, chuckling.

Hikaru sat up, shaking his head.

“Control’s gotten to your head, Nakajima.” he joked, but then he did as the younger had asked, not wasting any time before slipping down the mattress and take him between his lips.

As Yuto had warned him, it didn’t last long; a couple of flicks from the elder’s tongue to the head of his cock, his hand moving steadily at the base and it felt already too much to handle; he arched his hips, pushing inside his mouth as he gasped and came just like that, relishing the way Hikaru’s lips stayed tight around him through the whole orgasm.

When he came to the elder was next to him, head propped up on his hand, looking at him as if he was the most perfect thing he had ever seen in his life.

And Yuto knew his reign was over, and willingly passed the baton back to Hikaru, crawling toward him and seeking refuge between his arms.

“This was nice.” he murmured against his skin, relishing the warmth and familiarity of it.

“This was wonderful.” Hikaru corrected him, pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head. “I'm really glad I was in the mood for it tonight.”

Yuto laughed, raising his head to look at him.

“You’re really glad you’ve got such a skilled boyfriend.” he pointed out, willingly letting the elder kissing him again.

“Skilled doesn’t even begin to cover it, Yutti.” Hikaru told him, fondly. “You’re just perfect. I’ve made peace with that a long time ago.”

Normally, Yuto would’ve argued with that. But thinking about what had just gone down, how beautiful Hikaru had looked, how good it had felt to be the one to make him look like that, he couldn’t help but agree.

They were perfect. No matter the mood they were in.


End file.
